


The Best is Yet to Come

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Gore, Jessica put up with way too much, New Years Eve, Short One Shot, baby malcolm, martin whitly is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: It’s New Year Eve for our favorite serial killer, Dr. Martin Whitley.
Kudos: 23





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this about two hours before New Years Eve and promptly forgot to post it here. As is tradition.

The asylum was unnaturally quiet. They tended to keep everyone nice and drugged up around the holidays. Martin was an exception. He wasn't particularly rowdy at the best of times, at least not in here. He spent the evening similar to how he spent most of his evenings. Sitting in his chair, half-reading a book, in quiet contemplation.

He set the book down, sighing. He had no patience for nostalgia but on a night like this, New Year eve, it was impossible even for him to resist a moment of reflection.  
He closed his eyes and remembered some of his more memorable new eve's. 

Dancing with Jessica till the stroke of midnight, holding her tight, purposely kissing her in front of her mother who despised him.  


Another year, Jessica laying in bed sick with the flu. Dancing with their baby, ringing in the new year with his giggles and toothless smile.

A few years later, another gala, another night of false pleasantries. They left as soon as the clock struck midnight, returning to find their bleary-eyed six year old covered in glitter, having decided to throw his own gala. The nanny telling them he insisted on staying up to wish them a happy new year. Martin carried the boy to bed, tucked him in, soft snores filling the room before he even shut off the lights. Jessica had laughed until she cried at the amount of glitter that had rubbed off on him, stating that she refused to allow him into their bed before he scrubbed off. He answered by promptly jumping into the bed, rolling around and grinning at her with the smirk she both hated and loved.

Malcolm was older this year and had pleaded with his parents to allow him to go out with them rather than stay home with his baby sister and nanny. Forty minutes into the party he laughed as he watched his son's drooping eyes. He took Malcolm home, leaving Jessica to socialize. Together they threw their own party and at midnight he even let the boy try a sip of his champagne. 

He called to let Jessica know he wouldn't be home in time for the party but she should go on without him. She was curt in her reply and told him she hoped he enjoyed it with whomever he was with. He smiled as he hung up the phone, turning his attention back to the woman lay in front of him. Her skin and muscles pulled back while her heart and lungs still struggled. A delicious mix of fear and pain in her eyes.

He stretched out in his chair. Yes, that was enough remembrance for one evening. There was still so much more to look forward to in the future.


End file.
